


Luminary

by roosebolton



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: CLU is a dick, M/M, The Grid, programs doing it, this work was originally posted on y!gallery in like 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: All programs will submit to CLU's whims as ruler of the Grid... whatever those whims may be.





	Luminary

"Bu-but... my liege...!" Jarvis stammered. CLU maintained the same smug, triumphant smile he always wore when his logic circuits told him he had the upper hand. Every one of his pixels knew that Jarvis would capitulate to his demands in the end. It was just a matter of time.  
"Well, if you _really_ want to disappoint me," CLU said, drumming his fingers. The ruler of the Grid leaned back in his throne. He'd never had this problem with Rinzler. Once Tron had been corrupted, his purpose, his entire world, was CLU -- and that left no room for any theoretical wants Rinzler might have. But while Jarvis also existed for CLU, he served as a kind of advisor to Flynn's program. That meant Jarvis had opinions of his own, though he wanted to please CLU -- and in CLU's opinion, that made Jarvis uniquely interesting to play with.  
CLU leaned to one side of his throne toward where Rinzler was kneeling in wait at his side. "You would never disobey me, would you, Rinzler?" The program purred briefly and shook his head. "I thought not."  
Jarvis scowled. He hated Rinzler and CLU knew it. It was obvious that CLU was trying to goad him into either getting angry or giving in. So what was worse -- being derezzed for insubordination, or being humiliated by CLU and Rinzler both?  
CLU smiled cheerfully at Jarvis' discomfort. "So... what will it be, Program?  
Jarvis hung his head with a sigh. Anything was preferable to deresolution. CLU had won.  
  
"I knew you would give in, Jarvis," said CLU. "I just didn't think you would make it so _easy_." Jarvis' circuits flushed briefly pink. Dejected, with an extremely worried look on his face, the program meekly responded, "You are correct, as usual, sir. I give in. What would you ask of me first?  
CLU grinned broadly as he calculated the possibilities.  
"On your knees," he ordered his subordinate. Jarvis wordlessly pleaded with CLU not to humiliate him like this, but his liege merely rose to his feet, placing a hand on either of Jarvis' shoulders and pushing him down physically -- not about to take no from an answer from the lesser program, especially at this late juncture. Jarvis found himself face-to-face, as it were, with his superior's input-output device, and again his red circuits flushed pink. CLU ran a hand over Jarvis' head and the program leaned toward his leader, quivering with anticipation, only to be stopped by CLU's hand at his forehead. "Ah-ah, Jarvis. Do what I say, first, and maybe, _maybe_ I'll let you touch _me_."  
CLU leaned down to the other program and whispered loudly to him, "Stay." He returned to his throne and snapped his fingers. Rinzler rose to his feet at his master's command and looked at him, helmeted head cocked to one side quizzically. Jarvis glanced from program to program nervously, dreading what debasements he would be asked to perform. CLU paused for a microcycle, relishing Jarvis' nervous anticipation. And then...

"Rinzler, derez your suit," ordered CLU. The pixels of Rinzler's gridsuit faded away into nothing, leaving behind only his helmet, the four squares of light at his throat, and a brilliant orange circuitboard of light lines, normally hidden beneath his suit. Jarvis had a sharp intake of breath as his gaze trailed down to where Rinzler's circuits converged at his groin. CLU grinned at Jarvis' wordless appraisal of his conquest.  
"Magnificent specimen, isn't he, Jarvis?"  
Rinzler's light-lined cock twitched in response to his master's praise. Jarvis just swallowed loudly. CLU continued, "He's capable of things your logic circuits can't even comprehend. I taught him everything about User interfacing that Flynn taught me." He nodded at his favorite program, who walked forward to stand in front of the kneeling Jarvis.  
"Suck," commanded CLU.  
Jarvis looked grief-stricken at his superior. CLU smiled beatifically and snapped his fingers again, signaling Rinzler to step even closer to Jarvis, his device pointing threateningly, nigh-unavoidably at Jarvis' gaping mouth. 'Well, no sense in trying to escape it now, I suppose,' thought Jarvis. He stuck his tongue out as far as it would go and tentatively licked the end of Rinzler's cock. CLU snorted at his hesitance.  
"I said _suck_ , not _lick_ ," he pointed out.  
Rinzler, obeying his master's wishes, thrust his hips forward, his converging light lines all but disappearing in Jarvis' very surprised mouth. The kneeling program's eyes went wide, and since he could do nothing else, he began to suck. The circuits at Rinzler's groin faded from orange to peach, edging slowly into pink. CLU lowered one hand to his lap, rubbing himself lightly through his robe. He grunted his approval, licking his lips briefly, and Jarvis' own circuits tinged a little pink as well. Encouraged by CLU's enjoyment of his own performance, Jarvis began bobbing his head on Rinzler's cock, eyes locked on CLU the whole time. The ruler of the Grid stroked himself in time with Jarvis' motions, only driving the deferential program to work harder at his current duty. As if he could read the code of the two other programs, Rinzler placed a hand at the back of Jarvis' head and pressed deeper into his mouth in time with Jarvis and CLU's movements, purring softly.  
CLU growled to himself, aroused by the display of his own power: the two programs in front of him completely beholden to him. 'I am their user,' he thought with a broad smile. Flynn's program watched the show, waiting for the perfect time to give Rinzler his next command. The microcycle didn't matter -- what mattered was that it was _his_ decision, just like everything else here on the Grid... or, at least, from his point of view.  
Then, the signal.  
"Rinzler! Glow... glow for me..." ordered CLU, harsh and low, his voice raspy with desire. Rinzler's programming kicked in, and he spilled his light into Jarvis' mouth, the latter so surprised that what looked like a drawn line of light made its way from the corner of his mouth to his chin. At the height of his passion, and the height of his power, CLU emitted his own burst of light with a deep moan.  
Jarvis swallowed Rinzler's light cleanly, recovering from his initial shock, and leaned back on his heels. CLU snapped his fingers for Rinzler, who turned toward his master, nodding once before returning to the side of CLU's throne. The enforcer kneeled, bowing his head in deference, his gridsuit re-rezzing over his skin. His logic circuits confused, Jarvis looked expectantly up at his superior. CLU smiled triumphantly.  
"My will is always going to trump yours, Jarvis. You won't disobey me again."  
Jarvis bowed his head deferentially, much like Rinzler just had.  
"Of course not, my Luminary."


End file.
